


My Sister, My Wife

by Hanaka_X



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Forbidden Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaka_X/pseuds/Hanaka_X
Summary: Two sisters meet again after many many years. And wish to recreate the relationship they used to have as children...
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

It was a cold morning. Actually, it's not that cold. Unless you think that 55 degrees Fahrenheit is cold. Nonetheless, it was a more chilly day than the rest. The streets of San Diego, California, were beginning to awake from their slumber. 

A person leans on the railing of the balcony of her apartment. She watches the street slowly get busier. There was a benefit of living on the top floor. The cleaner air was also pretty nice. She sighed and walked back inside, closing the sliding glass door behind her. The apartment was small but it had a dining space, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms, though the second bedroom was barely used. It was already almost noon, but breakfast hasn't been eaten yet. Which technically isn't all that bad for you. The coffee was no longer steaming, the egg saw no longer fizzy, the bread was no soft. She was disappointed, having to spend all that time making the meal, but ended up not eating it. She sighed and put the plate in the fridge, saving it for snack later. Grabbing the coffee, she went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. Her laptop was on the bedside table, it was a closed Macbook that was at least two years old. After some time debating, she decided to work instead of lying around the place doing nothing.

Kayle was just like any other person. Except the fact that she's also an ex-commander of the army. But that was four years ago. Both of her parents were alive, living across the world in London, England. She rarely got to see them, due to "all the work" being her reason. It was just that she didn't want to see them, it would just bring back horrible memories. Ones that she'd been trying to get rid of all her life. There were some cousins and relatives that lived throughout the state, but they were much younger than her close family, so she never really spent time with them either. 

After resigning from the military, she picked a busy yet peaceful place, and settled down. She's never had a boyfriend or someone that was a significant other, so she really only had to look after herself. Kayle was, in fact, just like any other person in the world. 

Kayle wasn't an only child though. She had a younger sister, Morgana. She was younger by about eight years, more like seven years and three months. Kayle looked more like their father and morgana looked more like their mother. It was difficult for people outside their family to realize that the two were actually siblings.

After Kayle left the army, Morgana entered college, Stanford University. Kayle really had no idea what her sister was studying, but if she was able to make it to Standord, Kayle wasn't going to question it.

It's been eight years since Kayle has seen her sister. They used to be so close. Always together. But once Kayle reached high school, she started spending more time in her room and at school, and not much time with the family. With that, the siblings drifted away from each other. Kayle still doesn't talk to Morgana, she doesn't even have her number. 

But deep down in her heart, she ached for something... something that only one person could satisfy...


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayle gets an un-expected invitation to a party at her home-town...

The envelope was silver and glistened in Kayle's hand. It had a dark red seal that was heavily decorated. Detailed things always intrigued her. She flipped it over and glanced at the name of the receiver which, did indeed, sound familiar. In fact, she had that last name. 

❁

It was Wednesday, the day that was smack dab in the middle of the week. It would seem like the most boring day out of the week, quite frankly it was, but Kayle didn't mind. Actually, she was usually out with friends during the evenings, going to parties or just chilling at the local bar. But nonetheless, it was a boring day. 

She woke up, and after making herself look more presentable, went to make breakfast. Deciding that she would make something other than the eggs and toast, what she was so accustomed to, she rummaged through the fridge, looking for the ingredients she needed. She finally settled on a breakfast that would have been more traditional in the Asia regions, a rice omelet with a side of vegetables and a bowl of miso soup.

But right before she could start concocting, the doorbell rang. There were only two reasons for why her doorbell would ring. One, when someone was here to see her (which was quite rare). Two, there was a special package for her. Since the first option never really happens, she assumed it would be the latter one. Leaving the apron on, she walked over to the door and opened it. Looking down, she saw a box. Picking up the box, a letter was revealed underneath it. Wondering what it was, she picked it up along with the box and closed the door. She placed the letter on the kitchen counter but kept the box in her hands. She shook the box, listening for any sort of sound that would indicate there was actually an item inside, even though she already knew what was inside. It was most certainly not a vibrator... definitely not... never... maybe... But she had a meal to prepare. Setting the box down on the floor, she went back to cooking. 

Kayle wasn't the best cook, still isn't. After all, she used to be a military commander, much less a housewife. After about an hour, she stepped back and surveyed her creations. There were two plates and one bowl. The bigger plate was occupied with a steamy omelet, the inside consists of plain white rice with some herbs. Next to the bigger plate was a smaller plate. It had warm slice up asparagus with a topping of oyster sauce, while also having a few strips of iceberg lettuce. The bowl was a medium-sized, actually, it was a gift from her mother, and was filled to the brim with tofu, herbs, shrimp, and seaweed encased in a thick, yet thin liquid. From the stance of most people, it would just be considered ordinary. It was just an omelet with rice, a side of vegetables, with miso soup. But through the eyes of Kayle, it was her masterpiece. She didn't even dare try her work of art, fearing that she would ruin the one-time experience. 

Instead of sitting down and eating right away, she went to retrieve the silver envelope. It had most likely fallen due to the shuffling of ingredients on the kitchen counter. She looked around the ground for a while until she finally found the silver letter. Picking it up, she noticed the dark red seal. It looked important, possibly more important than her "me time" with the item in that box on her couch. 

And now here she was. Examining the silver envelope, she noticed that there was a name written in fine cursive. The name sounded exotic when she tried to pronounce it. It almost looked like the name would rather be fit as a last name, rather than a first name. It's almost as if she recognized the name. It was indeed, her own last name.

"L/N"

❁

Her last name was from her mom's side of the family. Since her mom's side of the family was more well-off than her father's side, so he just decided to inherit her name rather than his own. It was also more well-known in Mount Targon, much less in the United States. The name didn't really fit Kayle. It symbolized that the owner was a hardworking individual that was not only kind but also humble, caring for everyone around them. Well, it kinda did fit Kayle's personality is many ways. But she doesn't really like it, the name made her sound weak and pathetic. Honestly, that was the last thing she had to worry about. The main question would be: what would the letter contain?

The letter continued to glisten in the sunlight. It seemed too perfect. There were no signs of scratches, no bent at the edges, or even a fault in the cursive writing. She just didn't want to open it, due to the fact that opening it would ruin the letter's perfect nature. But the butterflies in her stomach won against what her mind thought. Grabbing a knife, she slowly peeled off the seal and lifted the flap, revealing a piece of paper that was neatly folded in half. Opening up the paper, she saw the crest of her birthplace. The crest consisted of two orbs overlapping with a mountain peak in front a part of the orbs. 

❁

It was rare for her parents to send over a letter, but it was even more unbelievable for her hometown to send something to her. Whatever this was, it would be pretty important.

Actually, it wasn't that important.  
The letter reads :

❁

Dear Kayle,

It has been many, many years since you left Mount Targon. We have missed you for many, many years. Through the years, unfortunately without your presence, the nation has grown to a full functioning empire. We have longed for the day that will return, to see the advancements of the once low and unknown place. Even after these years, we still want to see you. We want our Head Royal Family to return and see the news for yourselves. 

There will also be a party, sort of like a ball, held in the main Central Hall for the returning Royal Families. The date of the ball will be on December 24-25th, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day.

We are waiting your return, with hope. Thank you for your time, if you decide to fulfill our request. There will be no offense taken if you decide not to come. I just encourage you contact me if you don't plan on coming.

Again, thank you for being there for us.

Sincerely,  
Taric

P.S. Bring what you would bring on a trip to somewhere outside of the states. 

❁

Kayle sighed and folded the paper back up. Just as if right on queue, a blip came from her phone, signaling that a notification has appeared. She grabbed her phone and turned it upwards, revealing a message from PayPal. It had seemed that someone had wired enough money to her account for a plane ticket out of the country and back. There was a message attached to the gift. 

"I have sent the money for your trip in and out. If you decide not to go, you'll have extra money to spend in something else. You're welcome."

From Taric

Kayle smiled and put her phone down. Taric was the nicest man she's ever met. He always tried to make everyone happy, for just about any reason. Now that he was King, his kindness and enthusiasm has spread to everyone under his rule.  
With this gift from hime, Kayle had no other choice than to accept the invitation. But she had a worry. Who was going to be there? Did Taric invite only the Royal Families, or all the other high class families too?

But then again, she's just another guest at another party.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayle arrives at the party...

The sun had risen from its slumber. Its light traveled to earth, then to Mount Targon, then to a hotel, then throw some open curtains, then directly onto Kayle's sleeping face. Although she appreciated the sun rather than the moon, this was a few of the times that she wished the sun didn't exist. But what was she complaining about?

Waking up in a queen-sized, she looked around. Her vision was still a little blurred. It took her some time, but she was finally able to remember what happened.

❀

Kayle had just finished packing her things for the trip. It was mainly clothes for any type of occasion. A yellow dress for the ball, some plaid collar shirts for casual wear, and two nightgowns for sleeping. She didn't expect to be there for long. The longest would probably only be for two days, she would stay a day before the ball and leave in the morning after the ball. So technically two days and a fourth of a day.  
She really should stay longer and go sightseeing, but she didn't care enough.

There was about an hour before her flight, and the airport was less than 30 minutes away. So she basically had one and a half hours to herself. We all know where this is going.

After zipping up her bag, she went to the closet to retrieve the box. Grabbing a knife, she opened the box and placed the item on the bed. As she was about to slide her hand into her panties, a notification dragged her away from her "me time".

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her. Facing it towards her, she saw a notification about her flight.

"Due to a serious storm, Flights from 1 pm and later have been canceled. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Well, shoot. There goes all her leisure time.

Quickly grabbing her suitcase and a jacket, the blonde-haired woman stepped out into the chilly San Diego air.

It was noon, the time that everyone took a break from working and went out for lunch. So there was a lot, like a whole lot of people everywhere. Crowding the streets and filling the shops and cafes. Most of the taxis were either taken or not accepting passengers. It would take a miracle for her to make it to the flight on time.

That miracle happened to be right next to her. She heard a loud honk coming from a car right next to her. Turning, she saw a familiar face looking at her. It was Sivir.

"You seem to be in a hurry Kayle. You going anywhere?"

Kayle fidgeted. She usually got things done herself, never really asking her acquaintances for help.

"Um... I need to get to the airport in under 30 minutes to catch a flight."

"Oh! Do you need a right?"

Kayle hesitated, but she had no other option.

"Ya... Thank you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Sivir unlocked the door, letting Kayle in. And as soon as she closed the door, Sivir, literally, stomped on the petal.

❀

They made it to the airport in around 10 minutes. Kayle opened the door and got out, leaving a tip though Sivir not to.

"Have a safe trip!"

Sivir was still the happy young woman Kayle met years ago. And she hoped that her happiness will never fade.

"Ya... Thank you."

Kayle entered the place and quickly checked in. The place was pretty crowded, as she assumed, but she was able to make it to the terminal just in time. Not before stopping to buy herself some pads... She honestly didn't know why they sell them in an airport, but, nonetheless, she was glad they did. For someone that was in her mid-twenties, periods were still a thing, and she had recently ran out of pads, so she might as well get some.

She went through the terminal and boarded her flight, but not before noticing the plane company's name.

The TRC (Taric) Expressway.

She chuckled. Of course, Taric would have his own air-line.

The flight was pretty uneventful compared to what happened before she even got onto the plane. Well... except for the turbulence that sent her flying across the cabin. The only reason she wasn't in her seat was because she was coming back from the bathroom. It was a miracle she didn't get a concussion since she literally flew through the whole cabin. Other than that, the flight was pretty uneventful.

Now she was just waking up. She had gotten to the hotel at around 3 am, and went straight to sleep. But the sun just wanted to ruin her beauty sleep, waking her up at 7 am. She had a long day ahead of her.

❀

Honestly, it was a pretty boring day. She spent the majority of the day sightseeing. But even that didn't really excite her at all. The placed lacked coffee shops, but the only cafe had better coffee than the ones in San Diego. Other than that, it was mediocre. Good thing she had packed her laptop, she told her boss she would continue working while on her vacation. Even though she hasn't taken time off in 2 years. But it was useless arguing.

She flopped back down on the bed. The party was in 2 hours. And she hadn't started preparing.

The dress was beautiful, almost stunning. The main pastel yellow skirt matches well with the dark purple bodice. It could honestly be a wedding dress.

But Kayle didn't like it. Not because it was ugly or because it didn't fit her taste. It was because it reminded her of someone she wanted to forget...

❀

It was 22:30 and she was late.

She didn't think taking a nap would be harmful to her in any way, shape, or form. Unless it lasted two hours. She woke up at 22:00, the exact time she needed to be at the ball.

Spending 20 minutes to shower, do makeup, find her purse, and put on the dress, she was out of the hotel by 22:20.

The town hall was 10 minutes from the hotel if she walked. Too bad that's her only choice. The streets were surprisingly busy this late at night. So taking a cab would take even longer.

The place was a lot bigger than the last time she's seen it. The whole building had been scaled up by at least 2x with two extra smaller buildings next to it. It was a marvelous sight to behold.

Entering through the main entrance, she went to the receptionist's desk. Surprisingly, Sivir was there.

"Oh... uh..."

"Hello Kayle, you seem hurried."

"Hello, Sivir... and yes."

Sivir chuckled. "You're 30 minutes late Kayle."

Kayle's face flushed. "Yes, I am... Sorry about that."

Sivir smiled. "No worries dear!"

Kayle signed in and began to walk away.

"Kayle wait!"

She turned back.

Sivir was holding a yellow mask.

"It's not mandatory, but it's recommended."

"Oh ok. Thank you Sivir."

Taking the mask from Sivir's hand, Kalye left the desk.

❀

The clack of heels against the tile floor was barely audible from the blasting music. Her heart was fluttering. Although being an ex-military commander, she was not ready. 

What if everyone stops when I enter?  
What if everyone looks at me?  
What if...

She reached the door and opened it.

Everything was... normal.  
No one stopped what they were doing to look at her.  
No one stared at her.  
No one even noticed her.  
Well, except for one individual.

She didn't stand out that much since about half of the guests there wore some sort of light-colored dress. Also, everyone was too busy dancing with their significant other. Or at least it seems like everyone. The atmosphere in the air just felt like that, and it bugged her. So the only option was to seclude herself from anyone that might try to engage in a conversation with her.

The only table that wasn't occupied was the two seating in the back corner of the room. It was perfect for loners like Kayle herself. Grabbing a drink, she quickly made her way over to it.

It was one of those really, like really really fancy, balls. There was even an orchestra, which would probably be extremely expensive. Well, it was probably because Bard was invited, and he charges a whole lot. But he's pretty good, not gonna lie.

Sighing, she surveyed the room again, trying to find her parents. But the masks proved to actually mask people's identities, even though it only covered the top portion of the face.

As she took a sip of the drink, a girl in a full maroon and sky blue dress walked over. She looked about 20, maybe 21. It was hard to tell due to the mask, stupid masks.

"Well hello there." Her voice was soothing. Not too deep or too high.

She had pale skin that looked almost silk-like. Her lips were glazed over with dark red, almost looks like blood red, lip gloss. Not to mention her dress really expressed her curves.

Kayle stuttered. "Eh..."

She chuckled and placed her glass on the table. "Is there something wrong? Something on my face?"

Kayle's face flushed due to being caught staring. Her parents always stressed not starting at things because it might disturb, or upset people. Well, Kayle was never one to listen to her parents.

"Oh um, sorry... How're you?"

The girl waved her hand. "I'm alright." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok though? Your face seems a little red."

Shet. "Well, it's just the alcohol I think. I have- I mean I don't have..." Kayle stuttered. "...I don't have a very high tolerance."

That was complete bullshit. She knows she has like 2 beers total throughout the weekdays, and like 4 beers on weekends. Although, she is, in fact, trying to lessen the amount she usually has.

"Ah, I see..." She smiled, and Kayle swears that's the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.

"So... What's your name dear?" Wait, she was already calling her dear.

"Kayle."

"Nice to meet you, Kayle. My name's Morgan."

"Morgan... what a beautiful name..."

She smiles and blushes. "Why thank you!"

She reaches a hand over to you.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayle is totally drunk, and ya'll know what happens when people get drunk and are sexually frustrated...


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Kayle and Morgana... until...

Kayle was not in the mood to wake up. But the relentless sun peeked through curtains again. Those damn curtains again. She opened an eye and was met with the ocean blue ceiling of her hotel room. Sitting up, she looked around, her eyesight still a little blurry. It was hard to not realize when someone was literally sleeping next to you, but Kayle still managed to somehow fail. Well, she finally noticed when she supposedly placed her hand down next to her side. The blanket felt a little lumpy to her. Her heartbeat elevated two levels higher than it should be. The sheets rustled and the body underneath let out a small grumble. It sounded more like a moan, but now isn't the time to think about these things.

The options were to either wake up her partner or let them sleep. She decided on the latter one. She didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed, so she stayed. Her partner was pretty small, like her own size, maybe a tad bit shorter. This rules out the person being a male, also, they weren't snoring but gently breathing.

She wanted to actually see her partner. It probably wasn't the best idea, but who would actually think in a situation like this. Well, Most people would, but Kayle wasn't one of them. She carefully held the edges of the sheet with her hands, and slowly pulled it off.

Her partner was stunningly beautiful. The black hair with strips of purple. The silky pale skin- wait.

It took some time, but eventually, Kayle figured out who she was. It was that one girl she met yesterday night. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. She was here, back in her hometown, and already found herself in bed with someone.

Millions of thoughts went through her brain in the following seconds. One of them happened to be "What is her name?" Wasn't it like Morgan or something?

We all know Kayle was never one to follow rules. Her mother always said to not go through the private belongings of others. But Kayle was always curious, well, she still is.

She reached next to her nightstand to retrieve her glasses but touched something smooth and silky. She turned around and saw a purple, but cute, the wallet that must've belonged to her partner.

It was probably illegal, but she still opened the wallet. There were dollar bills and cards. Looking through the cards, something caught her, it looked like an ID. She pulled it out of the flap and examined it.

A loud thud echoed throughout the room. And Kayle could be found on the ground with the ID resting next to her. The name on the ID read "Morgana (L/N)"...

❀

Kayle's fall had awoken the black-haired girl. Stretching and yawning, she noticed that her partner wasn't there. Wondering what happened, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked down. Her mouth shaped into a smile.

"Morning lovely~"

Kayle's face flushed. "M- Morn... ing..."

"Your face is all red. You ok?" Morgana's smile turned to some sort of smirk, but it still looked genuinely warm and kind, nothing evil at all.

"You had quite a fall there dear sister."

Kayle covered her face. "I'm f- fine. My legs just failed me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya... definitely..."

Morgana got off and stretched. She began walking to the bathroom but paused to observe the room.

"Not gonna lie, this is a quite beautiful room," she paused and turned around to face Kayle.

"Just like you, dear sister." And continued on her way to the bathroom.

There were many different things to describe Kayle at that moment. To simply put it, Kayle was a blushing mess. She had just "slept" with her blood-related younger sister. How the hell was she so calm? It was like this was something normal for her!

It was so early, and Kayle was not a morning person, yet she was wide awake. At this point, there was nothing better to do than going back to sleep, and that was what she did. Kayle climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over herself, hoping to just sleep forever...

❀

Sleeping next to someone had reminded her how lonely and cold it was to sleep alone. The feeling of someone else's warmth and presence could just rejuvenate one's energy. Kayle learned that the hard way.

She woke up more tired than before. She pushed off the blanket and sat up. The room was silent, she heard nothing but her own soft breathing.

There was no sound coming out of the bathroom, so Morgana must've left already. She got up and forced her body in the direction of the bathroom. Grumbling about having to go back to work.

The mirror was clear, without a single drop of condensation. She must've slept for quite a while. Grabbing her toothbrush she noticed a post-it-note pinned onto the lower right corner of the mirror. She removed the note from the mirror and held it up to her face. The handwriting was smooth, and unique compared to the handwriting of her co-workers. The cursive strokes with pin-point precision reminded her of something.

Oh, wait...

It was the exact handwriting that was on her invitation letter. To think Morgana had actually written her invitation was just something else.

"Dear My Lovely Sister Kayle. I'm going out to buy us some breakfast. I should be back by the time you wake up."

Right on cue, there came a knock on her hotel room door. Kayle sighed and rushed through her morning routine. Three minutes had passed when she was finally able to open the door. There stood a girl, well more like a woman, a bit taller than Kayle. She had white silky skin, black hair with strands of purple, and was wearing a white strapped sundress. It looked really, so awfully, good on her.

"You took long enough. Help me with the bag will ya?"

Morgana handed her one of the bags and softly pushed past Kayle. Just realizing that she was staring, she blushed and closed the door.

Sadly, there weren't tables, so they were forced to eat on the bed. Well, Kayle wasn't complaining. Morgana knew how to order a good breakfast. Kayle had been craving some McDonalds and, somehow, that's what Morgana had got them.

The intimate act came out of nowhere but it felt natural. What act is Kayle talking about? It was where you feed each other of course.

Seeing that her sister was avoiding the pancakes, Morgana purposefully cut a small piece off her own pancake and lifted the fork over to Kayle.

"Hey, sis."

Kayle turned and saw the fork.

"Hm?"

"Say ahh." Morgana cooed.

Kayle opened her mouth and took the deliciously sweet bread. She didn't even blush.

She swallowed. "It's kind of dry."

"Sorry, should've dipped it in syrup."

"Ah, it's fine."

❀

Kayle had to catch a plane, but the time of the flight was in the evening. It was still early noon. So Morgana decided to take Kayle on a "date", Morgana would call it that, but Kayle would rather call it "hanging out".

Morgana changed her attire to a casual pastel blue dress. While Kayle just put on a yellow and red plaid shirt and navy blue jeans. They, honestly, looked like a couple.

There were many stores in the strip mall -- well, of course, there would be. And Morgana wanted to explore the entirety of it.

First off, there is no ice cream in the world that's better than the ones they have at Targon's Treats. Well, at least according to Morgana. But ordering a whole strawberry ice cream roll sundae was just too much.

Morgana saw Kayle's face peppered with disbelief, so she decided to ask for two spoons instead of one. But after some deep thoughts, she secretly threw out the extra spoon.

"Hey, there's only one spoon."

Morgana smirked. "Mhmm."

A perplexed emotion spread across Kayle's face. But since she was with Morgana, she'll just let her carry the day on.

The second time they fed each other was less... eh... nerve-wracking? Ya, definitely less nerve-wracking. It was peaceful, sitting at a table outside, under an umbrella, in the nice and calm weather with her sister.

They both took turns feeding one another, not noticing the constant stares from the people walking past. But they wouldn't have worried about that either, all that mattered was each others' enjoyment.

There was a moment when Morgana accidentally got some ice cream on the corner of Kayle's lips. Instead of telling her sister, Morgana leaned over, took her sister's face into her hands, and licked the ice cream off. This caused Kayle to turn as red as a tomato.

Looking away, "Morg, you didn't have to do that. You've just told me."

Morgana smiled, "My dear sister, why should I tell you if I can just do it myself?"

❀

Next was the clothing district. Kayle didn't really need any new clothes, she enjoyed browsing online, not actually going to the store. But hand in hand, they went into "Empress of the Republic", a store mainly for female clothing.

They spent at least an hour looking around the store, casually picking out dresses that seemed fit. Well, at least to Morg, they seemed fit. Kayle, on the other hand, thought that the dresses were a little too slinky, and showed off some sort of slutty expression. But she might've just been overthinking it.

By the time they reached the changing rooms, Kayle had ten and Morgana had twenty outfits. So Kayle handed her the ten items she was holding and told her that she would be waiting outside. But when she turned around to leave, a hand clenched onto her wrist. She turned back and look at Morgana.

"Something you need?"

Morgana blushed slightly, not enough for Kayle to notice.

"Ya... um.. can you stay here and wait for me?"

Kayle was a bit confused, but she agreed.

"Sure dear."

Morgana nodded and retreated back to the enclosed space. Kayle sighed sat on the bench waiting. A notification piped up on her phone. She unlocked it and looked at the messages.

~•~•~•~

*Sivir has added Kayle*

Taric : Ah, welcome Kayle.

Kai'Sa : Ooo, Kayle.

Ahri : Here's my chubby wubby!

Ahri : x3

Kayle : Hey guys, so why exactly was I added to this group chat?

Sivir : Oh ya!

Sivir : We were coming up with ideas with Morgana to help her on a date.

Sivir : She said that she recently developed a crush on this girl.

Sivir : She asked her out on a date today and she said yes!

~•~•~•~

Kayle looked away from her phone. She was shocked that Morgana was already at that age where she began crushing on people. Well, she's at least eighteen now, so it's probably normal. She hoped that she wasn't taking her sister's time away from preparing for her date.

~•~•~•~

EdgyZedd : I really need to turn off notifications.

EdgyZedd : Oh.

EdgyZedd : Welcome Kayle, I'ma go back to sleep.

Taric : So we came up with a list of ideas for her.

*Kai'Sa posted an image*

1.) Ask her out (ofc).  
2.) Get breakfast.  
3.) Get ice cream.  
4.) Go shopping.  
5.) Have a fancy dinner.  
6.) Spend the night together.

Ahri : It's pretty basic, but I feel like they're gonna have a good time!

Kayle : Ah I see.

Taric : Oh I forgot to ask.

Taric : Hey Kayle, where are you right now?

Kayle : I'm out shopping with Morgana, why?

Taric : Ah, nothing.

Taric : Just asking.

~•~•~•~

Kayle sighed. She waited for 10 minutes for another response, but she received none. Just then, Morgana opened the door and peeked through.

"Hey sis. Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure!"

Morgana carefully walked out. She had finished dressing in a basic but fine white top, with a pitch-black skirt.

It was a downgrade from what she was wearing before, but it was cute, really really cute. Kayle tried not to gawk, which she successfully managed to do, but couldn't keep her eyes off Morgana.

Morgana twirled. "What'd you think?"

Kayle reset her composure. "It looks great!"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes!"

Morgana blushed. But like last time, Kayle didn't notice.

She walked back into the room and closed the door.

This went on for about another hour before Morgana made it through the mountain of clothes she had with her. In the end, she decided to buy the white top with a black skirt, and other ones that looked gorgeous to Kayle.

They went back to Kayle's hotel room and dropped off their bags. Morgana told her that she would treat her to dinner together and has already reserved a place at a fancy restaurant. So it was mandatory to dress nicer.

Half an hour later, Kayle walked out of the bathroom with one of Morgana's many, many dresses.

❀

The restaurant was pretty vacant, despite it's popularity. But people probably didn't go spend time going out to eat on weekdays.

The hostess was a nice young lady that was probably younger than Morgana. She led them to a window table and waited for them to decide on what to order.After some time, they both placed in their order, causing the waiter to retreat to the kitchen.

Morgana sighed. "It's been a loooooong day..."

Kayle noded. "Ya it has."

Morgana turned to look out the window. "But being with you has been the highlight of the day."

Kayle looked up at Morgana. Her face contained a light pink shade. And she then realized Morgana was blushing. It's the first time she's seen it. Then it clicked. The reason why Morgana asked to spend the day with her. She thought back to the conversation with her friends. She thought about the idea of Morgana liking someone, developing a crush. She thought if she herself could be... that... person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexual tension... I think xd


	5. Revamp?

Sorry for not uploading, but I'll eventually revamp this when school ends. Which is 5/21/2020. Hope you all are staying safe during these times in quarantine!


End file.
